


Smirks and Knowing Looks

by bookwormwriting



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, but idk, hopefully the characterization is okay, more like wet dreams, smut but not really, so like fluff but with smut?, this is like, this is my first time writing fanfic about the x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormwriting/pseuds/bookwormwriting
Summary: You'd think that being an older mutant would mean that you'd somehow harnessed the amazing power of having control over your mutation. It really doesn't there is no seeming connection between age and control over your powers, and all bets are off when the subconscious sends you dreams that feel as if they were real.





	Smirks and Knowing Looks

Arching my back more I try to reach to that one place I know would have me see stars and give me the scratch that would help with my itch.  
I gasp. Sweat glistens on my skin making my sheets stick to me, just like my hair.

I'm so close if only the pressure was right and my hand and wrist were not in such a position but be the hand I want I would be able to reach this high.

The hands I want are moving, touching feeling around my body. One is between my thighs helping and the other glides on my left side. It travels north from my hip, up to my ribs oh so slowly, thumb rubbing a bit on the last rib glancing over my nipple that’s pebbling under the small touch. It continues on to my collarbone thumb digging underneath it a bit before going to my throat resting there. 

Pinning me to the bed, the hand that’s between my legs speeds up a bit adding more pressure. I gasp and arch my back trying to get the hand to go where I want, to add some pressure. 

The hand at my throat tightens a bit and moves towards my face cupping my cheek and moving my head. My imaginings must be something short of real art. It's like I have him right in front of me. The mere presence is almost enough to drive me off the cliff. 

I want him here, his hands replacing mine. That gorgeous soft hair tickling me as he drags his head down my body. Softly his lips make slow contact with the creases of my hips nipping slowly- I'm so close- 

"If you wanted to fuck all you needed to do was ask. No need to strain yourself." I open my eyes my hands stopping for a mere second. 

He's by the doorway eyes looking hungrily at me. Slowly he moves taking his shirt off, smirking when he sees I begin to move my hands again. "How about you let me try. Maybe with something besides a hand." Kneeling on the bed he moves slowly taking my hand away from where it was and placing himself there.'

The contact makes me lurch. "Mhm-ah" I can barely let out sounds as he's holding me down as he applies more pressure with hands-free I raise on my elbows in time to see his expression change. His smirk is seen in his eyes and he wraps both arms around my hips before really trying his best. I collapse on the bed and move frantically trying to urge him on yet he keeps the pace as he wants, leaving me on the edge. So close. 

He backs off with a sharp bark of a laugh. His blond hair rests on his forehead moving into his eyes. Blue eyes. Never gonna get over them. He's unbuckling his belt and slowly moving the zipper down. 

"Now you can either stop me right now, or you get up and look me in the eye telling me you want this. I'm not gonna take you touching yourself as consent baby girl. So what's it going to be?" 

I smile. Looking him over from the crown of his head to where he is kneeling on the bed those jeans are slowly dropping down and I can see his black briefs. Biting my lip I sit up my head barely reaching his chin. I kiss what part of his chest I can reach, and then look him in the eyes

 

"(y/n)-" the voice slowly morphs a bit, just like the image switching between hair styles for a few short seconds.  
"(Y/n)-"  
"Wake up Y/N!"

I jolt in my bed the sheets twisted around me impede my movement. I look towards the door. Jean is blushing like mad and shaking her head. "Y/N you were sleeping and whatever you dreamed got cast towards several people. You're lucky no one was able to clearly see the faces."  
I gaped at her. And my cheeks started flaming red. That means it could have gone to… FUCK

"Yeah, sorry. Sometimes the powers don’t stay down. Heh" I smile. Jean just narrows her eyes and shook her head.

"Just keep your damn powers under control I don’t want to see your damn wet dreams with the older Summers brother." Alex? I mean the dude in my dream did change eyes somewhat. And the hair. She saw Alex? A case could be made for Alex, but someone else is a way more likely candidate.

 

"Sorry but not all of us can control our powers all the time Jean," I say.  
"Yeah, but at least I try!" She leaves in a whirl of paisley skirt and ginger hair. The door slams into the door frame shaking the bookcase right next to it causing some Knick knacks to fall down and well break. Sighing I get out of my sheets, always waking up with them wound themselves around me. 

No class, which means jeans and sneakers with a t-shirt as usual.

Wonder how many people saw that? Ugh what if those two saw it? Surely they would make fun of me when they see me. Great human high school all over again.Leaving the room I walk quietly down the stairs. I don’t really want to bee seen especially if they saw what I was projecting. Specifically. I just should have stayed in my damn room. I look around and see that no one is in the living room and the door that’s on the other side of the foyer is open. Professor Xavier will not like that, he'll go on and on about the expenses of keeping this place running. 

The younger kids lay on the ground, apparently, the heat was too much for them. Bobby could be seen from the windows making the pool icy, too icy as the kids run out and jump around saying it was too cold. He laughed and jumped right in making himself conformable it the pool. 

Alex was on a lounge chair in the shade, his burns almost healed. The slightly wavy hair of his was getting long since he would not let anyone near him with a pair of scissors ever since the bowl cut fiasco that happened at the hands of Professor McCoy and Professor Xavier. The hair brought me back to my dream. 

Warren walked towards him a drink from the ice igloo cooler, courtesy of Bobby in hand. And there's the other one that could have been in my dream. Oh boy. 

"(y/n), why don’t you go outside you've been inside the whole month. It won't do you good you know." I looked over and saw that Erik had taken to manipulating a metal to lazily fan him as he drank a beer in his hand, Pool shorts on and a towel slung over his shoulder he looked carefree. Except for that smirk. The fucking smirk lets me know something. 

"Why aren't you back in jail again?" I snap. Never had much of a good relationship with him but can't you really blame me when the first time we met he pinned me down with the metal building. 

"AH see fresh air and a dip in the pool would do you good. Come along now." And with a flick of his wrist, my body was propelled forward into the cold pool. Freezing water constricted my chest. I swam to the surface and pulled myself up. Everyone was laughing. Including the two wounded boys from the shade. 

"Hey, maybe the water cooled down her dreams also, huh Alex?" Warren looks over to Alex and then back at me struggling to get a grip on the curve of the pool.  
"I don’t know man, kind of nice to be dreamt about even if she muddled the both of us in her dream." 

Cheeks blazing I looked at a pleased with himself Erik and with a slight twitch of my hand made his chair, drink, and fan to just disappear. He fell to the ground. Funny. I walked away back into the mansion wanting to get away. An angry Erik is nothing to mess with and I'll have to watch my back in the training room tomorrow. Hey maybe I can join the hermit circle that lives in upstate New York. Yeah, I'm definatly leaving after that experience.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be appreciated as this is my first time writing fanfic.


End file.
